Acceptance
by FashionDiva7
Summary: Danny has died. Now he's a full ghost. How will he adjust, seeing his parents mourn, and will anyone find out about him? How will Valerie,Sam and Tucker adjust to him being permently Phantom? DxV as always RATING FOR CHARACTOR DEATH
1. Fall of a Hero

**DUE TO VOTERS CHOICE, HERE IT IS! O AND DRAGON MEETS PHANTOM READERS, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL AS SOON AS I TAKE A BREAK FROM LAZINESS!**

Fall Of A Hero

The sickening smell of blood filled the air.

Maddie Fenton hurried to the source. Two figures were locked in combat in the distance.

Even from her spot a half mile away, Maddie knew the taller was Plasmius. His vampire look added to the ominous feeling she got around him.

The second looked like a young teenage boy. He delivered swift, accurate blows to his opponent. Blood gushed from the wound on his leg. _That looks awfull._ She thought sadly. He looked around her son's age, but the light obscured his face, making it impossible to see who he was.

Maddie could tell he was weakening rapidly. His screams of agony pierced her heart.

Plasmius spoke. "Give up. You can not beat me, Daniel!"

Her breath caught in her throught. She sprinted towards the pair.

When she was near enough to see, she froze. The boy ahead of her was her SON. But he was fighting with extremely advanced martial arts skills, and unimaginable strength. The rage in his eyes made him seem almost unhuman, and she felt like she was in the presence of something bigger than her. A terrifyingly powerfull being.

What scared her most was that the feeling came not from the maniacal ghost before her, but from her own son.

Plasmius also looked alarmed for a moment before he resumed his cool, indifferent look.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. But this is the end. You are becoming more powerful and I must destroy you while I still can."

Neither had noticed she was there yet, and at the sprit's cruel words she began to come out of her daze.

Too late.

It seemed what happened next occurred in slow motion.

Plasmius drew back his fist, glowing with ectoplasmicly charged energy and drove it forward. It hit her son right in the heart and sure enough a sticky red substance poured from it.

Her sons baby blue eyes, usually filled with secrets and responsibility, reflected the light of the blast. They were filled with pain before they glazed over.

He made a short stangled name, then collapsed at Plasmius' feet.

Danny Fenton was dead.

* * *

**Kinda dark, but it deserves a review, huh? Come on, i killed Danny! Doesnt that get me a review?**

**Danny: YOU KILLED ME?**

**Me: DANNY!!**

**Danny: NOOOOO ""runs from fangirl writer""**


	2. Heartbreaking Funeral

**Well, now that he's died, heres his funeral.**

**

* * *

**

Heartbreaking Funeral

Danny awoke to find himself unable to move, with a lot of people looking down at him. Wait a second, were they crying? He looked carefully, they were. But why? How did he get here? What was happening? The questions just kept coming to his mind. Then it all came back. Fighting Plasmius, feeling too drained to maintain his ghost form, a sense of hopelessness, and then...nothing. He strained his mind to find out what happened next. All he remembered was Vlad coming and vowing to destroy him for good. (A/N: hope that explains why he was in Fenton form and fighting Vlad.) Then it clicked.

He tried to say something, but no sound came out. It couldn't be, was he really dead? The faces looked down at him, some solemn, some tear-stained, and a few uncaring. He looked for someone familiar, and first he saw Sam and Tucker.

Since the reasoning for wearing black in mourning was that it depressed you, Sam was wearing a pink dress that said 'Life Is A Fabulous Party' in big gold letters. She looked ultra depressed. Tucker on the other hand was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'Tech is Terrible' in grey letters, and a black pair of cargo pants. He looked like he was about to be sick. It was then that he realized that, yes, he was dead.

The next face he saw was that of Paulina Sanchez. She was applying lip glass and straightening her 'Danny Phantom Rulez' ensamble. What a shallow witch, coming to a funeral to hook up with someone who hates you. She stood next to Star, who unlike Paulina looked very upset. He knew that she was trying to hide it so Paulina wouldn't see it, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

His Mom and Dad looked...horrible. His mom looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, her hair was unbrushed and she had spray painted her jumpsuit black. She looked much disheveled. His dad looked like you had just told him that fudge was illegal. He had put on a suit and a tie that Danny had decorated for him in the second grade.

Then there was Jazz. He had to look twice to make sure it was her. She had dyed her hair black, was wearing a 'No One Understands' T-shirt, a black dress skirt, combat boots, and there was a tattooed on scar across her left eye. She looked gothic and a little scary. The look on her face told of pain and hardship.

The last person he saw was Valerie. (A/N: OH YEAH! DxV.) Black eyeliner streamed down her face with her tears. She wore a black dress with a green belt cinched around her waist. It matched her ring, the ring he had tried to give her, but had failed. Sam must have told her to have it. And then his heart swelled when he saw her necklace. It was the 'DP' insignia from his suit. He remembered how he had always tried to convince her that Phantom was a good guy. It must be painful for her to wear the symbol of someone she called her enemy. But the part of her appearance that startled him most was her eyes. They green usually occupied by rage and stubbornness now held a sense on unbelievable pain and... Love?

He heard a priest tell them that they could say their final goodbyes now. The first to approach was his parents. His dad spoke first. "I will make the Wisconsin ghost pay for what he did. You will be avenged, my son. I love you."

After his dad ran from the room in tears, his mom spoke. "Honey, I'm sorry this happened to you. You were so young, and you had a bright future ahead of you. Even though we both had secrets, we got along well. I can't help but say that I'm proud of you. You are the most skilled ghost hunter I have ever seen, but... I wish you hadn't gone after the Wisconsin ghost last week. But if this was the way things are supposed to be, then good luck wherever you are. The angels will welcome you kind soul. Also know that I will be cautious of the ghosts I hunt, just in case."

Tucker and Sam talked about how he was a friend beyond compare, and Sam said she had once had feelings for him. Tucker then told him that they would take care of the ghost hunting, and try and keep Danny Phantom's image alive.

Paulina said that she hoped that he was happy, she wouldn't get to see the ghost boy as often, and then she stormed off. Star admitted that she had always wanted to be his friend, and that she was going to be an astronaut too, so she would make his name remembered.

Finally Valerie spoke. "Fenton, even though I said we could never be together, the truth is that... I'm the red huntress. I didn't want you to get hurt." Danny felt his heart pound; she had just told him her secret. She cared that much. "I really like you Fenton, maybe even more than that. I know that you support Phantom, so I won't hunt him anymore, I'll even try and team up with him to protect the town. If you believed in him, then I guess I should give him a second chance."

She started to shake and tears began to fall, she left the room with a sad glance back. "Goodbye Danny..."

As his coffin was lowered into the ground, he felt his ghost separate from his body. He flew upwards invisably and watched as his body was buried. He was a full ghost.

* * *

**So do i get a review? Flames go to ember by the way, and she laughs at how pathetic they are.**

**OH, and my disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!!**

**Me: Well now that Danny's a full ghost, what will happen next?**

**Danny: Wait a second. VALERIE LOVES ME!?**

**Me:_ rolls eyes. _ IT's KINDA OBVIOUS!!**


	3. Danny's Lair

**Danny doesnt talk much, but it's my longest chapter, ever. So please review! I mean come on an update two days after another one, for me thats almost impossible.**

* * *

Danny's Lair

Danny flew towards his home, ready to get Jazz's help. But before he was even halfway there, Skulker showed up. Surprisingly as Danny prepared to battle, Skulker spoke.

"I am not here to hunt you, whelp. You are of no value to me anymore. I am here to inform you that you are required to take up a residency in the Ghost Zone."

Danny stared. "You expect me to LIVE in the Ghost Zone!?"

Skulker nodded. "Follow me. We are going to create your lair."

Danny shook his head. "No, there is no way-"

Skulker cut him off. "Listen, former prey, I am not here to ask you. I am here because Clockwork sent me to get you. We will go our separate ways at the clock tower." He grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him intangible underground and towards the portal.

Danny felt numb. He was dead. How could this happen? Then he thought of Vlad. Danny practically growled. The no good fruit loop had ruined his life! His thoughts went back to the situation at hand. He was a ghost, so he had to get a lair in the Ghost Zone.

Soon he found himself in front of the clock tower; Skulker roughly shoved him towards the entrance then flew away. Danny looked around then slowly made his way up the steps and into the lair.

An old man's ghost was watching a screen ahead of him, he was watching _time._ Without even looking up, Clockwork said as he shifted into the form of a child. "Hello Danny. I am sorry to have seen your death. It was too early."

Danny said hello, then spoke of what was bothering him most. "Do I have to live here?"

The now-middle aged man looked solemn. "I am sorry Danny, but this is the way we must live. Do you now see why so many ghosts enter your world? This is just a bunch of lairs, nothing ever happens here. Good ghosts lose their minds trying to escape, resulting in the ghosts you now fight. Ember was once a sweet ghost, but as you can see, she felt underappreciated and lost all emotions but those of hatred, rejection, and the need to be the best."

"Technus was just an inventor, but he sought for someone to recognize his genius. He merged with technology in an attempt to have this happen, but instead it turned him evil."

"Skulker was, well he wasn't much of anything to begin with. He was just the soul of a lonely man; he is as small as he is now, because hate has eaten away at his form."

"Spectra was a big help to us, she helped new ghosts learn to accept their deaths. But when she found that making them miserable would give her eternal youth, she took that opportunity."

"There are many, many others who have suffered that fate. It is important to keep hold of your emotions, and stay connected to those you love, even if they still live. You must talk to them to stay sane, and good. You are much too powerful for us to handle if you turn evil. As you've seen with Dan, you can destroy the entire world in just ten years."

Danny nodded, absorbing all that he had just heard.

Then the ghost of time spoke once more. "Now its time to get your lair. I must warn you that it will form on its own, and it cannot be changed."

"What do you mea-" Clockwork cut the young phantom off.

"You will see." And without another word, he led Danny off deeper into the Zone.

After a short flight, Danny found himself near the realm of the Far Frozen. Clockwork stopped and motioned for Danny to stand in front of him.

Clockwork held up a black hair and asked for a piece of Danny's now snow white hair. He held them up and said a few quiet words.

A green vortex began around the hair and the hair vanished into it. Clockwork said. "Danny Phantom." All of a sudden, a purple door appeared. (A/N: They are purple, right?)

Danny hesitated to open it and looked at Clockwork. The wise ghost nodded and Danny pulled the door open.

The walls inside the door were black, but had white paint splashes on them. The floor was the same green as the Ghost Zone and his eyes, and black and white furniture adorned the room.

He was in awe, when he noticed the door. There was a second room? He made his way to it, to find a red, white, and blue astronaut room within. There was a large bed, a T.V., a closet, and a strange mirror.

He walked up to it, astounded by the fact that colors swirled in it. He touched the cool surface, and at once saw his reflection, Phantom. But then when he said. "Clockwork." The time ghost was shown in the mirror. It showed him standing in the doorway.

Danny turned to find the same image behind him, but this was real. Clockwork smiled when he noticed Danny's confusion.

"It is a strange thing, isn't it? The fact that you were given The Mirror of Wonders. The only people to ever have it entrusted in their possession were Frostbite, myself, and Pariah Dark himself."

"It is an interesting device actually; it can tell you what any person is doing at anytime, just by the mention of their name. It can alter reality if the code is unlocked. It is a very dangerous possession, because it could bring an end to all human life. That is why you must keep it safe. There are many who would love to harness its unspeakable power, thankfully it is charmed. Only those with the intent of good, the feeling of responsibility for the safety of others, and those who seek to keep the world at peace can even touch it."

"Use it wisely, and be careful, the power it possesses is much beyond that of anything you could imagine."

Danny nodded and looked at the device. Something so small, meant so much. A voice ripped him from his thoughts.

"Danny, also know that now that you are a full ghost, you are free to go in and out of the Ghost Zone at will. No one will harm you, you may even make friends. And be careful, Walker will be there if you break so much at one rule. You don't have the human advantage this time."

Danny finally spoke. "Is it alright for me to go now? I need to see my friends and family."

Clockwork looked at him, eyes full of understanding. "Yes, it is good for you to spend time with loved ones. They need you now more than ever. And if you wish to continue being the hero of your town, make sure that you are back at least once a week to the Ghost Zone. At least for now, while you are still in the early stages of being a full ghost, you need to be around pure ghost energy often."

Danny agreed, and then set off to the portal, but not before engraving 'Danny Phantom' onto his door, along with his symbol.

* * *

**I would like to kindly ask flamers to not bother reviewing, unless they actually have a fic of their own to prove that they're not just obnoxious people who spend their time writing negative comments about peoples storys!!**

**Danny: Wow, i got the Mirror of Wonders? COOL!!**

**Me: I know what you're thinking, but no. You're not gonna spy on anyone...**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	4. Ghost of The Past

**Well since no one liked the other chapter four, i rewrote and changed the plot on it. This is lighter and does not feature evil Jack, even though i wanted it too, i hope you like it. It's short because i have softball practice today and i need to practice. So please review and i will reply to as many reviews as i can. Plus, i have an idea for a sequal to Hannah Phantom- PM me if you want the details on that.**

**I also realized i forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I OWN THE PLOT ONLY. If i owned Danny, he would have turned Sam down on Phantom Planet and hooked up with Valerie.**

* * *

Ghost of The Past

Danny flew silently and invisibly through the portal. The lab was empty except for a few scattered inventions.

He phased up through the ceiling surprised to see yet another empty room. Where was his family? He flew up towards his parent's room. Empty.

He found them packing his stuuf away in moving boxes. I made him feel empty for them to get rid of all that he had once treasured. It made him feel like he never lived there. He felt like he had never existed.

He finally found Jazz in her room. Her newly dyed hair pulled back ponytail. She was flipping through some genius magazine. He saw gothic posters and band shirts around her room. In the center a picture of a three year old him holding a rocket ship almost bigger than he was. He mentally groaned.

He hovered above her bed wondering if he should appear to her.

Eventually he decided to check on everyone else first.

He found Tucker, big surprise, in the arcade playing doom. On the screen he saw how Tucker was alone other than a purple player. He smirked, now was his chance to appear to his friends.

He phased into the game and hid behind a large stone. Turning visible he noticed that he had his usually doom outfit on. Good, they would recognize him.

"Sam," He heard tucker's voice, "This is boring, want to meet at the nasty burger?"

He heard a broken voice sigh. "Yeah, whatever."

He gave a dry laugh. "Sam you actually sounded goth there!"

This was met with FryerTuck being shot by an angry Chaos.

"What?"

"You were asking for it!"

"Don't argue, you know youre usually too cheerfull."

Danny laughed silently, too true.

This was his one chance. He walked out from behind the rock and blasted one of the computer animated ninjas next to Sam's character, chaos.

He heard two simultaneous gasps.

* * *

**Sooooo? Was it better, worse? REVIEW**

**Danny: I like this way better**

**Me: 'grumbles' Yeah, well**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	5. Reunion Of Friends

**WARNING: This chapter is kinda fillerish. **

**NOTE TO MISA: i know it's short but i want your honest opinion on everything else in the chapter**

* * *

Reunion of Friends

"DANNY?" Two voices rang out.

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi?" He said weakly.

For what seemed like an eternity two faces just stared at him. Then a slow, sad sigh escaped Tucker's lips. "It can't be him, Sam. He's dead, we have to accept the fact that he's not coming back."

"No, Tuck," He cried in exasperation, "It's me. I'm here, well…sorta?" The look on Tuckers face was that of total shock. Sam remained silent.

Tucker asked. "Danny, if it's really you, prove it."

Danny grinned. "In the third grade Tucker puked in your lunchbox and told you that Ricky Marsh did." Then he asked "What?" at the blank looks on their faces.

"Anyone could know that! Since the Poindexter incident, everyone found that out." Sam practically yelled, her voice scratchy from crying.

Danny tapped his foot on the ground thinking, after a few moments he smiled. "When we first met you were wearing a pink ribbon-covered dress and you told me that if I didn't help you hide, you'd kick my butt."

Sam burst out into fresh tears. "D-danny! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She started mumbling happy things under her breath so fast that he couldn't even understand."

He gingerly rubbed the back of his neck. "Danny. Is there something you want to tell us?" Tucker asked. "You only ever rub your neck when something's wrong!"

"Well you see…" He started off nervously. "I, I well…"

"WHAT?" Asked Sam, a bit impatient.

He sighed. "Sam, Tuck, I'm not alive. I'm dead, but I'm a full ghost now." He waited for reactions.

Tucker just kind of stared, unmoving and unresponsive.

Sam was crying, again. "Sam, if it's that hard, I'll just leav-"

Sam cut him off. "No, it's not that. I'm just so happy to see you. Don't you dare leave again."

"Yeah, dude, we lost you once we can't lose you again." Danny was almost startled to hear the techno-geek's voice.

He nodded then smiled. He flew out of the game and into Sam's gothic room. After leaving Tucker a message to meet him there, he turned to face Sam.

Her eyes were wide and there was a smear of eyeliner running down her face. He walked over and gave her a long hug.

"I-thought-I'd-never-see-you-again!" She whispered. Then the moment was over as soon as it started as Tucker burst in.

"DANNY/TUCKER!" Then they laughed.

"So good to see you again, man." Danny said.

* * *

**Did you like it? It's neccesary to have this chapter, filler or not.**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	6. Blending In

**I am very proud of this chapter, i hope it gains me a lot of reviews! ''Hint, Hint''**

* * *

**Blending In**

After hours of catching up, the three friends had reached an agreement. Danny needed to be disguised as a human, but not Danny Fenton.

Sam then had decided, much to the boys' displeasure, that that meant shopping. At the mall. Trying on clothes. No what to two wanted at all.

Sam rummaged in her closet and pulled out an old cardboard box. She walked over to where the boys were sitting and dropped it at the ghost boy's feet.

He looked up questioningly and she stated. "Just open it. Danny Phantom can't just go shopping at the Amity mall! I would cause a scene."

Danny cautiously peeled the lid off, unsure what to expect inside. The contents of the box were a bottle of blonde temporary hair dye, assorted eye-color contacts, and a few scattered outfits. He couldn't help but ask. "Why do you have these?"

"Sneaking out, hiding, and…running away plans."

"Wait, _running away_?" Tucker gasped.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Do you NOT know my parents? Have you MET them? If they were your parents, you'd be somewhere in Australia by now! So be happy I haven't left yet." She practically growled the last part.

"O.K….. Well, moving on, let's pick something out." Danny said breaking the tension.

Danny tried on a lot of things before deciding on a pair of black cargo pants with chains hanging from it, a emerald T-shirt, and a pair of lighter green contacts (to make them look less unnatural). He applied the blonde dye to his snow white hair and turned walked out of the bathroom to show his friends.

"How does it look?"

"Dude, you don't look like you at all." Tucker said.

Sam answered shortly after. "It looks pretty convincing, but I still say you should have tried Goth."

"Sam." He started.

"Fine, but it would have been better." She pouted.

"_Sam._"

"All right! All right!" She put her hands up in defeat.

The trio then set off for the Amity Park mall. As usual there were people everywhere, swarming to their fav teen hangout. They made their way to Abercrombie and Fitch (A/N: Hate the store, but I don't know anywhere else where they sell boy's clothes) and a sales lady walked up.

They blinked twice when they saw her. Was it? Yeah, it was definitely Paulina Sanchez. But why was she WORKING?

"Ugh. Welcome, what do you want?" She spat out when she saw them standing there. Then her eyes scanned over Danny.

"Do you need any help?" She said, sickeningly sweetly.

He shook his head and she sighed. "Well, don't hesitate to ask if you do later." She gave a little wave and walked off.

Sam and Tucker watched the blush fill his face. "Dude, she likes you!"

They laughed while Danny groaned. "Irony hates me!"

Then he and Tucker made their way to the guys section as Sam went in search of a gothic store.

Tucker immediately pulled a yellow sweater off the closet clothing rack. "This is cool."

Danny muttered a no, and leafed through his choices. He jumped back when he saw a pink polo. "Jeez! Isn't this the _guy's _section?" (A/N: LOL)

A hour later he had a few pairs of baggy cargo pants, assorted T-shirts, and a few baseball caps. Sam had forced him to also buy a black skull and cross-bone Tee that she had found who knows where.

They had even come up with a name for him: Fang Ride. (A/N: Maximum Ride reference).

Just as they were headed out they heard a voice.

"Hey Sam, hey Tucker." They turned and found themselves looking in the green eyes of Valerie Gray.

* * *

**I forgot to put a cliffhanger in the last chapter, so i thought this one was drastic enough.**

**MaxRideNut- Did you get the reference?**


	7. Old Secrets Revealed

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I wrote it in a notebook, but then i saw a spider, screamed, ran and shut the door, and i just now, after about a week went back in that room to grab my spiral.**

* * *

Old Secrets Revealed

Valerie smiled. Danny felt his face flush. Then he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. The normal glow was gone, replaced by a tired, almost bloodshot look.

"Valerie? What happened to you?" Tucker exclaimed.

She frowned. "I spent the last day looking everywhere for Phantom." At their questioning looks she continued on. "I figured if Danny was a ghost, Phantom would be the person to know."

Then she seemed to notice the disguised Danny. "Who's your friend?"

Sam attempted to reply. "Oh, him? This is...this is...this is Fang Rid- Oh, who are we kidding?" She added sarcastically.

Danny took a deep breath. "It's me, Val?"

Her eyes sparkled with newfound hope. "DANNY?"

"Sort of."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sort of?"

"Well, you see, there is something I really meant to tell you..."

"Which is?"

Danny sighed. "Let's go somewhere more private. Sam?"

The goth girl snorted. "NO."

"SAMMMMMYYYYY,"

"NO."

He pouted. "Please?"

"She's _your_ girlfriend, why does she have to come to _my _house."

He stressed the next part. "Where have you been the last few days?"

Reality sunk in. Danny had nowhere to go. "Fine, we can go to my place."

Valerie stopped dead (A/N: excuse the pun, I didn't mean to put something like that in THIS kind of story.) when she caught sight of Sam's house, er mansion.

"THIS IS YOUR **HOUSE**?"

Sam almost seemed pleased with the ghost-hunters reaction.

She lead the other three down to her movie theater/bowling ally.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Valerie spoke.

"Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I can show you..." Danny trailed off. He turned intangible and let the disquise slip off.

At the sight of the familiar hazmat, radioactive green eyes, and snow-white hair, Valerie's mouth dropped open.

"Phantom? But I thought you said you were Danny."

He looked sheepish. "Sort of."

"But how can you be-" Then it hit her. "That's not possible."

She started backing up slowly, shaking her head. "You can't be him, you were around when he was alive."

Sam took this as a chance to step in. "He is-was a halfa. Half ghost, half human."

"But y-you're evil, right?" Her head was spinning.

He shook his head. "No."

"But the mayor- you..."

"Framed."

"The dog?"

"Not mine, I was trying to catch it."

"You stole."

"Freakshow was controlling me."

She had nothing else to say, she was so choked up. She ran up and hugged him, tears falling freely as she whispered. "I love you, Fenton."

* * *

**So what did you think. DxS people- From the beggining this was stated as a DxV story so if you dont like it, dont read it!**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	8. Showing Lair To Friends

**Ok, I am on the Author Alert list of 25 people and another 24 alerted this story. I have a question. WHY ARE ONLY 7 OF YOU REVIEWING! Cant i get at least fifteen reviews?**

* * *

**Showing Lair to Friends**

Danny hugged her back. "It's ok, Val."

Sam broke the silence that followed. "So where are you gonna stay now? You're welcome to stay down here, just avoid my parents. My grandma won't care."

Tucker jumped in. "Same here, minus the grandma part."

Valerie nodded. "We have a guest room. If you wear your disguise I could tell my Dad that you were a friend from school and that your parent's were out of town and you needed a place to stay."

Danny grinned sheepishly and rubbed the backof his neck. "Thanks a lot guys, but that's ok... I do have a place to stay, you see..."

They looked at him questioningly. "What?" The inquired in unison.

"I have a door in the Ghost Zone..."

Tucker broke into a huge grin. "You have a _lair?_ Dude, that's SO funny!"

Sam and Valerie, meanwhile, just stared, surprised.

He nodded slowly. "Wanna see it?"

Tucker nodded enthusiastically, oblivious to Danny's embarressment.

He grabbed his disguise and started pulling it on. He rubbed the dye into his hair and popped the contacts in. He winced as he shut his eyes, contacts hurt! (A/N: Love them, Hate them, Need them.)

He then led the group towards the stairs. "You coming?"

They followed. Once they were outside the Fenton's house, they stopped. "Now, how to get in..." He asked himself quietly.

Valerie heard him and smiled. "Leave it to me." She ran up the steps and rang the bell.

"Wait! No, Valerie."

Too late. Maddie Fenton pulled the door open. "Valerie?" She asked pulling the goggles off to be sure she was seeing the girl correctly. She was. "What are you doing here?"

Valerie took a nervous breath. "Mrs. Fenton, we," She gestured to the others. "Were wondering if we could search the portal to see..." She trailed off.

Maddie frowned sympathetically at her. "You want to attempt to find Danny's ghost, am I right?"

Valerie smiled. Maddie continued. "I thought so. Sadly, me and Mr. Fenton have already searched, Jazz too..." She gulped.

Valerie looked confuzed by the woman's sudden grimness.

"Jazz didn't return. We know she's ok because she had an emergancy escape button on the spector speeder. I think she's found something."

Danny watched the exchange with wide eyes. Then he stepped forward. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Maddie glanced at him. "And who would you be?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak. Danny cut her off. "Fang Ride, I was Danny's friend at astronaut camp."

Maddie nodded. She led them down to the lab. "Since the speeder's gone, all I have are the jetpacks."

Tucker's mouth dropped open in shock. "Please dont let this be a dream." He cried to no one in particular.

Mrs Fenton just shook her head and tried no to laugh. She pulled a few silver and green jetpacks off the wall. As Tucker started hugging his, the others pulled their's on. He sighed and followed.

Danny led them through the swirling green world toward Frostbite's. They stopped when Danny grabbed a door with his insignia on it. He touched the handle, but was surprised when it didn't open.

He summoned an ectoblast and placed his glowing hand onto the handle. _Correct ectosignature detected._ It clicked and in a second it was open.

He led the awed three in. "This is my place now, I guess..."

Then he jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Hi, little brother."

* * *

**REVIEW! Oh, and i have a poll in my profile, vote for my next fic!**


	9. Explanations

**2 more chapters (after this one) to go!! I'm so excited!!**

**

* * *

**

Explanations

Danny spun around, surprised. "JAZZ?"

"Hi, Danny. What's with the hair?" She asked reaching up and hugging him tightly. The tattoo he'd seen at the funeral was gone, it must have been a fake. She had her normal clothes back, but her hair...It was still black.

He looked at her in confusion before he remembered. "Hair dye, part of a disguise..." He trailed off. "What's with yours?"

"I thought you were _dead! _I had to do something in memory of you, something that would remind me of you everytime I looked into the mirror, so I dyed it the color of your hair. Well...your old hair." Jazz said.

Tucker had to ask. "Wait, how did you know he'd be here? More importantly, how the heck did you get in here? Danny had to use and ectoblast to get in!"

She released Danny and sat down on the couch behind her, finally noticing the others. "Oh, hey Sam, Tucker. Valerie?" She asked.

Danny phased out of his costume and explained. "Valerie found us and well, she knows. But, it's ok, she's alright with it."

She nodded and smiled. "Getting in here was the easy part, Danny left the door unlocked. Other than that I just spent hours searching doors until I saw the insignia on this, then it was pretty obvious." Jazz looked around at the decorations. "I knew he'd be here because Clockwork told me."

At once the trio yelled. "WHAT??"

Valerie, however, was even more confused. "Who's Clockwork." The others then remembered that Valerie knew almost nothing about the adventures Danny had been through.

Jazz filled her in quickly. "Good ghost in charge of time. He's saved Danny's butt more times then any of us can count." Then she explained the rest. "I went to Clockwork the day after the funeral, I had to know if there was any chance that you were somewhat alive. At first he just said 'Telling you could change the flow of time.' and all his other usual stuff. Then I begged, and he told me you were a full ghost..."

Danny nodded. "Let me guess, he wouldn't tell you WHERE to find me?"

Jazz asked. "How did you know?"

"Clockwork's just like that. He's helpful, but a little paranoid. He makes you figure everything out yourself." Danny stated.

Sam rolled her eyes in agreement. Tucker just nodded and grinned.

Valerie was looking around the room, utterly surprised by what the doors in the Ghost Zone could hold. She looked through the door in the back. "Danny, this looks just like..." It was like a replica of his bedroom, just here.

The others followed her. "I agree, Dude. It's even got the first aid kit under the bed." Tucker added bending down to peer under the mattress.

Sam noticed a strange mirror. She walked to it, transfixed by the swirling colors.

"Sam?" Danny asked, then noticed what she was staring at. "Oh, that? That's the 'Mirror of Wonder' or at least that's what Clockwork told me."

Sam snapped out of her trance. "What does it do?" She asked, reaching out to touch it. It shocked her, so she drew her hand away quickly.

"This is what Clockwork said, and I quote: 'It can tell you what any person is doing at anytime, just by the mention of their name. It can alter reality if the code is unlocked. It is a very dangerous possession, because it could bring an end to all human life.'"

"Wait, alter reality?" Valerie asked.

The two jumped, startled since that hadn't heard her approach. "Sorry." She added.

Danny nodded. "Why?"

"Danny, what if it could change you back to-" She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "A halfa?" She wanted to be with Danny more than ever and if he could be human again, they would be able to be together, without people chasing him all the time.

* * *

**Fillerish, but necissary. Please review, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Oh, and the next fic, choosen by you, the viewers will be...**

**Phantom Planet (the real story) !!**

**KeEp On RoCkeN, MissMontana**


	10. Illusion or Not?

**VERY LATE, but I'm very proud of it. The mirror part was suggested by rudolphtherednoseddolly. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**_ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!_**

Illusion or Not?

Maddie woke up to the sun glaring through her blinds. She pulled off the covers, careful not to disturb Jack and slid into the bathroom. After a quick shower she walked into the closet. Instictly, she reached for the teal hazmat that was her usual attire.

Something made her hesitate. _Danny always wanted us to dress normal... _She shook her head, she had to stop thinking like that. Danny was gone, she had to move on. _But still..._

For the first time in over fourteen years, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a teal sweater. The fabric felt strange and foreign to her. She smiled grimly. _Man, I never realized how long it's been. I wore jeans all the time as a kid, it's actually quite sad that it now feels so strange._

Maddie slowly went down the stairs, carefull to skip over the creaky step. The house was quiet, she was the only one awake. _I'll just make a coffee, then maybe do some grocery shopping. Or maybe just some shopping, I need to do something to get my mind off recent events. _

So she did just that. After a cup of black coffee, she picked up the phone. She stared at it unsure. Then she breathed deeply. _I have to do this._ Maddie dialed the number and waited.

RING.

_Maybe she should just hang up..._

RING.

_It would seem so strange, me calling out of nowhere..._

"Hello?" Mrs. Manson's asked.

"Hello Pamela, it's me, Maddie Fenton."

"Is this about Sam?" Mrs. Manson was questioning.

"No, of course not. I was just trying to put together a-" She sighed._ Why am I even doing this? _"-a shopping trip."

There was no response for a second untill. "That's wonderful! I know all the best places to go. This will be such a great time, I can help you get some REAL clothes!"

Maddie's eyes widened. "Alright, meet you at three at the Mall?"

"Of course."

With a click, the call was over. Then Maddie dialed again.

"Foley residence." A boy's voice squeaked over the speaker.

"Tucker, it's Mrs Fenton, can I speak with you mother?"

Tucker answered. "Sure?"

After a conversation with Tucker's mother, Alison, (A/N: Made it up, but I'm sure you guessed.) Maddie headed to the mall leaving a small note on a mountian of pancakes.

_Jack, _

_Went shopping with some friends, be back around 7._

_-Maddie_

**o-o-o-o- Line Break: 7:30 p.m. -o-o-o-o**

Maddie laughed as she exited the car with her many shopping bags, that was the most thing she had done in a long time. "See you at the cookout!" She yelled over her shoulder.

She had done it, she had made friends with the Mansons and the Foleys. _Can't wait till the cookout on Thursday. I've never seen the Manson's house now that I think about it._

Fishing into her purse, she retrieved her keys and entered the house.

_"YES!" _The muted cry told her of her husband's location. The boom that followed told why he had cryed out.

She ran up the stairs, feeling light from the day. Dropping the bags by the door, she stode into her bedroom and sat down in front of the long abandoned vanity.

_WOW. _She was shocked at the lack of effort she had been putting into personal appearence. _When did I give it all up? _She wondered, pulling a brush out of the drawer.

As she slid it through the knots in her hair she noticed a set of emerald eyes gazing at her in the reflection.

She spun around to find...nothing.

She turned back and jumped, there in the mirror was Danny Phantom himself.

This time when she turned, he stayed put. But for the first time, she noticed the two teens on either side of him.

On one side stood Sam and Tucker. On the other stood Jazz and Valerie Grey.

"Wha-"

Jazz shook her head.

Maddie held back her question.

Sam glanced at Tucker who then stepped forward.

"Mrs. Fenton? We have something very important to tell you."

Sam jumped in. "But before we do we need you to promise to keep it secret."

Valerie added. "And dont attack Danny until we finish."

Jazz finished. "Please Mom, you really need to hear this."

Maddie started to shake her head then stopped. "Alright." She was surprised to hear the word escape her lips.

Phantom looked down. She could tell he was nervous, but why?

Sam spoke. "You know how the Fenton Portal didn't work at first?"

Maddie nodded.

"Do you know how it started?"

Maddie shook her head.

"Let's just say someone was in it. Someone pressed the on button while inside. Someone was shocked by vault after vault of electricity and ectoplasm."

Maddie laughed. "I'm sorry Sam, but that is impossible. No one could survive that! It would kill them."

No one else laughed. Tucker took over. "Well actually it 'half' killed him."

"Who?"

Phantom looked up, eyes full of worry. "Your son."

"That's impossi-"

"No it's not." Valerie replyed.

Jazz nodded. "Danny...became half ghost."

The all waited for it to sink in. Maddie found her voice. "I think I would have noticed if he had ghost powers."

Jazz continued. "He could transform from ghost to human at will. He had two identities."

Sam added. "You met him in his ghost form, many times."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "That's a very creative story, but-"

"MOM. DANNY IS ALIVE!" Jazz screamed with frustration. "Well sorta, now he's all ghost..." She added as an after-thought.

Maddie gasped. _What if it is possible? _"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" She asked in desperation.

The teens all pointed at Danny Phantom who smiled weakly. "Hi Mom?"

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I loved writing that. I hope you loved reading it. REVIEW!**

**SO...what's everyone being for Halloween this year? I'm going as a very fashionable fairy. (with ripped jeans to make it less little kidish)**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, FashionDiva7**


	11. Maddie's Reaction

**I know, I said this would be the last chapter, but I figured it would probably take me another month to finish. I think I've kept you waiting long enough, so think of it this way: THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING!!! YAY!!!**

* * *

**Maddie's Reaction**

Maddie's knees swayed. Danny rushed over to steady her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, forehead creasing in worry. His mother just stood there, frozen, staring at nothing. "Mom?"

She blinked. "Danny Phantom?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe. But it really is me, Mom." He brushed his ivory hair out of his eyes.

Then she did something they never would have expected, she laughed. She just broke down, laughing hysterically, tears forming in her eyes.

"M-mom?" Jazz stammered.

The redheaded adult spoke through her laughs. "I should have seen this coming! I did something wrong, and now the guilt is causing me to imagine things!"

She fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face as her laughs turned helpless. "I get it now! I must have died after Danny did! Thats why I hung out with Mrs. Manson and Foley. That's why my enemy comes to tell me he's my son. Thats why life has given up on me."

Jazz stared with wide eyes at the scene unfolding before her. "No, Mom. You're fine, this is all really happening." She laid a hand on her mothers shoulder. "Dont turn your back on Danny now, or any of us. This is real, I've known for a while."

Sam nodded. "I know it's shocking, even to although I was there that day. If you wont listen to Jazz, listen to me because I saw it. I saw Danny nearly die right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. In fact, it's my fault he even went in there. If I hadn't suggested it, none of this would have happened." She stopped, looking for a reaction from Maddie. She was listening now.

Tucker shook his head. "No Sam, it was both of us. I was there, I should have stopped him..."

Danny interupted. "Can we stop talking like I'm not here? Quit blaming yourselves, I'm glad I went into the portal. I'm glad I could become a hero for the town. I glad I became half ghost. Dont act like it was trajedy because it wasn't. Before the accident, my life was going nowhere. I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't talk in front of anyone but you guys. I was afraid of everything, I didn't truely live." He laughed bitterly. "Ironic huh? I had to die to live." He added an afterthought. "Well, half die anyway."

"Without my powers, we wouldn't all be friends." Valerie filled the silence. "I would still be a snobby A-lister and never looked twice at you guys."

Jazz nodded. "And I would be so into my studies...I guess I'd forget everything and everyone else. I'm glad you saved me from an eterity of trying to be better than everyone else."

Sam piped up. "I probably would have pulled some insane rebellion stunt to get away from my parents and ended up with unbelievable consequences."

Tucker began to speak but Sam kept going. "And Tucker...well there wouldn't be much left of him without Danny Phantom. He'd get beaten to a pulp."

Tucker began to protest. "I-" Then he stopped. "That could be true." He said the words with complete seriousness, a rare thing for the boy.

Maddie was watching with shock.

"...Danny?" She said, her lips barely forming the word.

It was enough though, because he turned to look at her with hopeful eyes.

"Danny?" She said again this time stronger.

He nodded awkwardly. His green eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at her. It was like a child awaiting punishment in fear of the decision.

That when she knew. Danny always did that when he was in trouble. He didn't seem to ever notice it, but she did.

"Danny." She said again without a hint of question in her voice this time. "Look at me."

His emerald eyes sparked with anticipation as they met her gaze. She held out her arms and just let him fall into them, sobbing with relief.

She held him for minutes that seemed to last hours before finally his sobs quieted. The tears stopped and he looked up at her.

She smiled. "I must say though, the white hair is certainly interesting."

He laughed a little, or at least tried to. His voice was so hoarse from crying that he sounded like he was choking. "Yeah well, It works." He shrugged.

"I happen to love it." Valerie grinned. "It's one of the reasons I'm so drawn to you..."

Danny was confused. "But you only found out yesterday, how could you-"

She interupted. "I used to have two crushes, before I found out they were on the same kid."

His jaw dropped. "But, I thought-"

She shrugged. "All those years of chasing you, I guess your clumsiness just sorta got to me. At first it was all revenge; but then I saw you help that little girl, and I saw what Vlad was. I realized that you were telling the truth, If I would just take the time to listen."

"Then why keep hunting me?"

She laughed. "It was kinda fun, you know?"

He smiled. "For you."

"Oh, you know you love it!" She said, elbowing him in the ribs.

In return he went intangable.

"Hey! No fair!" She rolled her eyes. "The horrors of having a dead boyfriend." She muttered sarcastically.

Maddie laughed. Then a grim look came over her face. "We still have to tell your father."

The room fell into silence. "Oh, crud." Danny muttered.

* * *

**See, I still have to sort all that out but still, we're almost there. ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh, and happy New Year, Merry Christmas, and anything else I forgot!**


	12. Acceptance

**Here it is, what you've all been waiting for. It's been a great ride and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I hope to continue getting your reviews, but if this is the end, thanks for reading.**

**As with all my fics, this has a good chance of gaining a sequal. Also like my other fics, it takes reviews to get a sequal.**

* * *

**Acceptance**

"Jack?" Maddie Fenton called down the steps leading to the lab. Her voice echoed, shaking a little.

"YEAH!" His voice called up, followed by a bang.

Danny jumped. Valerie smiled in support and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes looked up, twin pools of emerald fear gazed at her. He looked like a cornered rabbit.

"C'mon." Maddie spoke softly.

The teens followed as she headed down. Valerie's hand slipped off, settling by her side.

Danny turned invisible and stopped on the the last step. No need to set off the alarms yet.

Jack Fenton sat at one of the workbenches, screwing something into some gadget. When he saw his wife descending the stairs, his eyes lit up. However, when the others came into view, he became very confused.

"Hello?" He asked more than said. Jack started to get up, but Maddie shook her head.

"You're gonna want to sit for this, Dad." Jazz explained. The teen fiddled with her red hair, trying to keep her expression clear.

Sam and Valerie hung back by the stairs, staying where the air was chilled. Tucker just went and leaned against a wall, the perfect place to watch everything.

"Jack," Maddie started.

She was cut off. "Check this out, Madds!" Her husband boomed.

He lifted up a strange green and silver boomerang. "I upgraded the booomerang! Now it not only will find the ghost kid, it will give us the coordinance it found him!"

She sighed. "Jack, listen to me." Their was an edge of steel in her voice. "You need to pay attention, this is really important." She bit her lip. "It's about Danny."

He sat back, astonished. His wife hadn't even been able to say his name this morning; how was she so relaxed saying it now? "Alright, Maddie."

She looked down at her hands. "Sam."

Sam looked over at Maddie and saw the tears about to break free from the woman's eyes. "Mr. Fenton," She said, cutting in. "What if I were to tell you that Danny was...alive right now?"

The man's jaw dropped. He happily responded. "I would-"

Tucker didn't wait for him to finish. "I know where this is going. Sorry Mr. F, but no."

Valerie sighed as she watched her friend's dad's face fell. "What if he was here, but dead."

Jazz nodded in agreement. "What if he was a ghost?"

That did it, Jack Fenton fainted. The large ghost hunter slumped over, flat out unconcious.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Danny stretched out on the recliner. His father was still out cold, but they'd moved him to the living room couch.

The others were sprawled out everywhere, on beanbags and cushions. Danny had offered to take the floor, but the others had insisted. Sam had even, to Maddie's shock, threatened to 'get the Fenton Fisher and tie him to the chair'.

An hour went by, and his father finally stirred. "What happened." He murmed, still half in dreamland.

Danny fell into invisibility as quick as possible. He watched the others explain to his dad what happened in silent panic.

"...and then you FAINTED." Jazz exclaimed, stiffling giggles.

Mr. Fenton held up a hand, still recovering. "Jack...Fenton..Doesn't...Faint..."

Of course, that just set everyone into nervous giggles.

"Danny." Jack said, reminding everyone of why they were there.

The ghost boy in question, sat watching with wide eyes.

"Right." Valerie said, running a hand through her dark locks.

"Danny," Tucker started. "Is a ghost."

"Not just any, either." Sam continued. "He's-."

"He's Danny Phantom." Jazz butted in.

Jack laughed. And laughed. And continued laughing.

"It's true." Maddie said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Our son is not that monster." Jack replied angrily. "How could you possibly say that?"

Sam pursed her lilac lips. "Let me guess. You hate him because: he's a ghost, the major incident, the dog at Axium labs, and the Freakshow incident?"

Her eyes blazed in fury. "Honestly, these excuses are all exactly that same. My Gosh, you people are so _unoriginal!_ I have heard those excuses countless times."

Tucker nodded. "Guess what, they're all wrong and stupid at that."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I only saw you and Maddie find out, and I know I reacted. We are so blind!"

Sam smiled too sweetly. "Would you do the honors, Valerie? Crush their pathetic beliefs?"

It was the first sign of friendship between the two. "I'd love to." She turned her attention the Mr. Fenton. "Duh he's a ghost, your point is?" She shook her head when he didnt immediatley respond. "Nice defending your beliefs. Let see...The mayor was possesed and framed Danny. The dog at Axium labs was not his, but one of my fathers dead guard dogs. it was searching for it's toy. And the stealing was _because_ of the creep, Freakshow. He was controlling Danny with his staff."

Danny took a chance. He let the invisibilty drop with a sigh. "Yeah." He finished weakly.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Danny fired a blast at the ectopuss. It exploded into goo. He shivered in disgust, it had gotten in his mouth."Bleh." He spit it out.

His cell rang. "Yeah?" The ghostboy's voice echoed.

"Phantom, you're late." The redhuntress growled, hanging up.

He banged his hand into his forehead. "Dang it."

His girlfriend sounded _ticked. _He sped off towards his house.

It had been over three years since his death. He was overjoyed that his family accepted him, even if they still sometimes seemed shocked to see him in his room or at the kitchen table. The were getting used to it, he figured.

He flew through his window, and grabbed the tux off his bed. Instead of fighting his way into it, he phased it over his clothes. Sadly, that still left the tie. He wrapped it around his neck and began unsuccessfully trying to tie it.

"What ever." He muttered, glancing at the clock. It read: 8:15. He threw the tie on his bed and rushed over to the mirror. He spiked his ivory hair into the normal hairdo, and surveyed his look. It was a little odd, the gloves and boots giving off an eerie glow, but he was used to that.

He raced down the stairs, yelling a goodbye to his parents, before darting outside. He hopped on the Ecto-cycle, his father's latest invention. 8:25. He sped over to the apartment complexes.

Valerie was waiting for him, a lime green dress adorning her. She had a little DP necklace around her neck. "Hi." She murmered.

"Ready for Prom?" Danny asked, pulling her onto the motorcycle.

"Of course." She responded, slipping her arms around his waist.

And so the Ghost and the Huntress sped off into the moonlit night, brought together by something as simple as...acceptance.

* * *

**Thanks again!**

**Especially to...**

**HyperCell- My fabulous hundreth reviewer!**

**Tuckeriffic- Extremely Positive Feedback **

**Luiz4200- Kind reviews, and you pointed out what you did and didn't like**

**MaxRideNut- Always honest, and points out errors**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro- Nice suggestions**

**RudolphtherednosedDolly- Helping me with ideas**

**Vikka13, Dannifentonphantom2007, fineeve1- Telling me to keep going**

**half-Ghost, Irulethisworldsogetyourown- Nice reviews that inspired me to keep going**

**Garnet Sky- Honesty**

**Werewolf5- asking questions and staying true to your pairing, but still reading another**

**Bleach phantom- you've been very kind**

**ThJaFl- Asking questions and reviewing**

**TPCrazy- alright, we didn't get along well for a while. But you still read this and became a pm friend**

**SunnyLighter, Thunderstorm101, Kiomori- Kind reviews**

**Miriam1- I appriciated your reviews, the opinions were very helpful.**

**FreakD45663- even though you stopped reviewing**

**Hordak's Pupil- i'm surprised you read this, but I appriciate that from such a good writer**

**Dont-stop-believing, and EVERYONE ELSE I MISSED- all reviews were appriciated, without them I would have deleted this story long ago. Thank you.**

KeEp On RoCkEn, FashionDiva7


End file.
